The boys of her life
by NOTSOLDIER
Summary: OneshotRemus would be the one that listen , Sirius the one that made her laugh, Peter the calm one and James , James would always be her James. Four descripstions , one point of view.


A/N: I have always thought that they have been like that , it's not a wonderful piece , but honest

Review .. . . !

The boys of her life:

Three o'clock , they are already under that misty tree with their eyes set on the greyish sky that it's turning into a melancholic afternoon.

That space has turned into something very personal for the four of them , when they are there nobody dares to hang around the area. It's something that everyone has learned through the years, something that has turned into a tradition.

Gingerly I move towards the bushes and hide myself to observe them , they are silent , not speaking to each other just trying to be themselves.

Remus has his golden eyes set on a book that has captured all his attentions. He would be the one that would speak with me when things go in the opposite way I wanted. He would even bake me a chocolate cake just to make me smile.

I could perfectly admit that Remus is the person whom I have spent more nights with. Don't think it in the indecent way , me and Remus have spend whole nights under blankets of stars just trying to make a better world for the five of us. Just like two night-hawks he would listen to me until I felt asleep.

I have always been friend with Remus , we have always had that connection that made him understand me. The first time I saw him he was in the middle of the crowd of the platform , absent from everything that was surrounding him. He had a scare look on those weird golden eyes and his short wheat blond hair contrasted with that pale and unhealthy colour face. I was juts doing the same as him , just trying to search for a friendly face and Remus was the friendly face I found.

I suppose that he cope with my changes of humour and I cope with his secret that

he was scared to reveal as he saw it as the enemy of all the things that made him smile , his friends.

But he soon learned to live with it as I made him see that beauty is always found in the inside.

Remus has just closed the book and he's glaring directly at Sirius that it's trying to think of an excuse to explain why he had interrupted Remus reading. Everyone knows that you must not interrupt Remus when he is reading a book.

Sirius grins but as I suppose Remus doesn't smile back , he had just been interrupted because of his friend boredom.

Sirius Black is the most witty person I have ever met , so witty that you could hate him just for being like that.

I hated Sirius Black in the very first conversation I had with him. He was a kid with an excess of proudness and bitterness. He was a kid that grew between shadows and never knew what a hug was until he arrived at Hogwarts.

I perfectly remember the day he was sorted in Gryffindor , his stormy blue eyes wide opened and his mouth drop. It took me just ten seconds to know from what family Sirius Black came from and the reason for all that whispering. In his first months in Hogwarts he was called the Dark Gryffindor.

Many people in Hogwarts resume Sirius Black in girls , pranks , food and drinking but actually he's much more of a complex person. It took me a few years to figure it out and that's because of my intolerance towards people.

Sirius Black made me cry more than once , I always did it alone , between the shadows to make sure that anyone could hear me. I had always liked to make see the other's that I was like stone , nothing could harm me but he did. With this aspect Sirius is similar at me , he makes think people that he is a reckless teen with no fear to be alone but his greatest fear has always been being alone.

He also used to hate me , he always tell me that he used to call me the filthy ice queen that would never crack but he was so wrong , he always make me broke and think that I was useless. He was jealous of me , jealous because I drew all his best friend's attention and for a moment thought that I would replace his place. I hated him for being just the way he was , I hated him as I hated his best friend but Sirius was the one that find my secret place where I went to leave my hidden tears.

I just had a roll with him and he had said the most horrible thing that could have come from a Gryffindor mouth , mudblood. I pretend to look like if that hadn't affected me and yell at him some harsh words and quit but that time Sirius didn't pretend that he had meant those words , he followed me.

That was the first time that I saw Sirius Black crying and the first time he saw me cry too. For the both of us it was something very shocking and we stood for a while just staring inside our eyes that were glittering from the tears. I didn't knew what to say but yes he did , he told me who he really was . At that time we were in the ends of our fourth year , we weren't little kids anymore and the dark side was growing without us noticing it.

Sirius could be everything you wanted but the real Sirius was scared , scared to loose everything he had , scared to be part of a family that he hated , scared to be left alone again. He sat down and rest his raven-head into the wall and looked up at the sealing with his stormy blue eyes. He was breathing slowly , his handsome young face was half illuminated just letting me see one of his eyes trying to retain the tears.

I will always remember that day when Sirius suddenly turn to me and smile. It was not that malicious or mischievous smile , it was a honest smile. A smile full of feeling , full of happiness. That was the very first smile Sirius did for me , in that moment I learned who Sirius Black really was.

You must think that we were young to think about these weird things , but when you are with a group of people so many hours together , these type of things happen.

Sirius is still that boy with mischievous smile that can turn out to be your worst enemy but if he is at your side I can assure you that wonderful times are heading for you. Sirius and I have a especial relationship , I'm her little sister , her sensible and responsible sister that one day saw him cry. He makes me laugh I make him think.

Sirius lays down , his silky black hair falls into the ground and he sets his eyes into the sky. Right now I wish I could know what is passing through his mind. He is saying something , that makes the other three laugh , Sirius always makes laugh people. Then Peter turns around and I saw his face. His tiny crystal eyes are looking around in search of something.

Peter Pettigrew has always been the quiet one , he barely says nothing when I'm around. I sometimes I ask the others about Peter but they simply smile and say that he is an old good buddy. I suppose they are right , Peter is a shy kid but he somehow suits all the other's attentions. When Sirius says something he laughs , when Remus talks about something he listens ,when James proposes something he always says yes and when the other's argue with me he defences me.

I have always thought that Peter was the doggy of the group , wherever James and Sirius went he was there. But I think that the boys have make me learn that Peter can be something better than that. I know that I may sound cruel but Peter is a guy that has always lived under the shadow of his best friends. He never stands out in anything in difference of the other's. But leaving all this stuff apart he has always shown interest on whatever you said , he always tyres to do his best to make his friends feel proud of him.

His short blond hair barely moves , his eyes show nervousness , I smile. Peter will always be a nice pal.

Then I set my eyes on the guy beside him , his deep chocolate eyes behind that crystal glasses are trying to found something. A wide smile appears in my face , James Potter.

Nobody could ever know how much I need James , we have lived through so many things together.

James was my enemy , the worst kid in earth for me. I could even spit every time he pass by. At that time we were kids , James was some sort of bully , I was some sort of bookworm and queen of rules. I had the guts , he had them even more. I suppose that our opposite personalities had something in common , strength.

I don't know when my feelings changed towards James , I suppose it was Remus and Sirius also. James had always that infatuation for me but I had always thought that it was a teen obsession that would soon disappear but how wrong I was. James never drop me , he always had the faith that one day we would be at least friends or that I would even stop the swearing and the yells.

I was kind of a hysteric in that time and I sometimes feel ashamed of myself but James Potter really droved me nuts . I hated when he passed his finger through his messy black hair , I hated when he asked me out , I hated when he hexed Severous Snape just for fun , I hated when he took a better mark than me , I hated when he tried to defence me from Sirius mouth , I hated when he wide opened his eyes every time I touched my hair , I hated when he smiled with triumph every time he caught that bloody snitch but I mostly hated those chocolate eyes every time they were set on me and made me feel as nervous as a leaf.

Then that day arrived , it was the last day of our sixth year , things had changed. Sirius , Remus and I had really stuck together thought all that years but James was had always been the question. I knew that my feelings had changed, we didn't argue that much , we simply had our differences and a bit of talking but James had changed.

When I saw him leave that day I knew that everything had changed. Through all these summer I just had him in my mind. I had been so selfish , James and I were not so different. When he said something I secretly laugh , I liked that arrogance of know-it-all, I liked that mischievous grin on his pretty face and also liked that shy look every time he set my eyes on mines.

In the first day of these course I had it all clear , James Potter was something that I needed. I didn't knew how things would develop but I retain my feelings inside me. James had grown up so much that summer , he had changed so much.

James is the one that makes me learn about my mistakes , he makes me see how a simple thing can turn out into something beautiful , he makes me see what friendship is.

James is still that nervous kid that even being in seventh year likes to prank around with his best buddies , but I don't dislike that , that is they way he must be and I can't change that.

Our first kiss was something bitter , I was crying , crying for him , crying for being so selfish. He suddenly appeared by my side and carefully embrace me with his strong arms , I felt safe , I felt that anyone could touch or harm me. He then slowly made me look at him and then I kiss him. My tears mix with his lips and I felt that electricity passing through my body. His hands melt with my body and I softly pass my fingers through that messy hair that I used to hate. In that moment I knew that James was what I thought he was , my soul mate.

From that day has passed nine month and none of those feelings has changed , James and I have turned into something single , the two of us makes one. I need him , he needs me , I love him , he loves me.

Our first time was something special for the both of us , I perfectly remember the look in his eyes and that whisper:" I love you". Those words are more powerful than any magic in these world , more powerful than any dark power , like James says love is love.

These four boys are something essential , they build up my world , my dreams , my illusions, my future. They are four different worlds but they have a connection between them. James and Sirius are like two brothers , James and Remus live to understand each other , Remus and Sirius are like the mother that yells at all his son's craziness, Peter makes them see that whatever they do is useful and I , I haven' still managed to know what I'm for them.

I stood up and walk towards that tree that has been named the Marauders tree , I still don't know how the name stuck up but I simply like it. I know that I'm not a Marauder but now people call me the Marauder's girl.

I don't know what will happen with us, I don't know in what we will turn but I just simply wish that we will be as we are now. Because I wish that Remus could be always there to listen at me , Sirius to make me dream wild , Peter to calm it all down and James to love me forever.

Sirius is the first one to see me , a shy smile appears in his face. He cries out my name , Remus turns up from his book , Peter shows up from James back and James simply looks at me with those enormous eyes.

As I approach them I think of all the memories we have spend through all these years , all those nights under the stars , all those laughs , all those tears , all those kisses , all those fights , all those good old memories.

They are my boys , they are the boys of my life , the four boys that have make me grow up into what I'm today.

I finally arrived and stand there with my sassy look on them.

"Hey Evans , fancy a death prank against Snape?"

I laugh , Hogwarts will soon not be our home anymore but our memories will remain here for life time. You will always see between the mist a boy with messy black hair , a crazy guy jumping around , a sweet smile from a blond wheat guy , a silent kid with crystal eyes and a red-head girl with a loving feeling in her eyes as she observes her boys, the boys of her life.

A/N:


End file.
